Confessions IV: Resolution
by Amataru Arcus
Summary: With many not likeing what Heero and Duo have done, what could they possibly do to get their point across? *Warning* Yaoi-Srong Angst
1. Resolution Part One

Confessions IV: Resurection

Confessions IV: Resurrection  
Part 1  
PG  
Yaoi/Yuri  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing, Duo, Heero, or the others.   
Warnings: Well, sorry but it is starting to seem more like a soap opera the further it goes on, even though it is a space opera. If I am making it seem too... ugh... dragged on, pal-eeeze tell me!! Cuz I am actually having fun with this story, a lot more fun then the last one... But that doesn't mean I didn't like writing it, it's just this one has a lot more possibilities!! And that is your warning! Also these are my opinions as I am writing, don't flame because you don't like them, just tell me. But that also doesn't mean I don't accept flames! You also need to recall the prelude from the last' one. The last' one was suppose to be the last one, but thanks to my friend Charles he gave me an idea after I said I killed Duo. So! The rate this is going, it could go on with a few more sequels, only if this story is getting good responds! Okay, respond like always, reply to my opinions and what I have done to the characters and how I portray them, and like always, enjoy!   
____________________________________

  
You asked for me, Ms. Une? asked a tall figure standing in the door frame of Preventor Une's office.  
Yes, come in Saul, and so he stepped further into her office. The lights now highlighting the red in his short brown hair. His face framed by his plain black glasses and his eyes shinned through them anxiously.   
I've kept a close eye on you since you joined our group and you've demonstrated outstanding effort and given us a better name.  
The Preventors didn't need me for that, he smiled flattered at the compliments.  
she sat down and folded her hands on the desk, I'm not too sure of that. We had slipped from our routine and you woke us up. For that I'm forever grateful.  
You're welcome Ms. Une. But?  
But what? she looked curiously at him.  
Well you seemed to want to go further with it and I started your sentence. *I* didn't mean but' for me. Sorry if I jumped the gun. he smiled at his mistake.  
No you're right. I was going to say more, she smiled reassuringly at Saul. What I was going to say was, she handed him a parcel, would you like to be a preventor?  
He blinked twice, A precentor?  
Yes, I feel we need a person like you on this team. I've discussed it over with Noin, Sally, Wufei, and Milliardo and they all agree to it. Are you willing?  
He opened the parsle and there it was, the official Preventor jacked. I never planed- or imagined- that I would make it this are. I mean your group is such a close nit family. Are you sure your want an outsider? his amethyst eyes unsure of what to say.  
Well yes. We need a new face, Une stood up to be on his level, If you want the job.  
He looked up into Une's eyes and smiled again, Yes. I'd like nothing more. But-  
Are you getting me to say more or are you truly saying it for yourself?  
He chuckled, For my self. It's just, Hisui. I don't want anymore time away from her then I have to.  
Don't worry Saul. We've thought of that too. You won't need to go to many operations and if and when you do leave, your daughter can stay with Vice Foreign Minister Relena.  
Saul gave a confused look.  
Miss Relena watches over Noin and Milliardo's two children. She said she wouldn't mind if another rascal joins. And when Relena cannot do it, Yuy, a close friend of hers, loves kids and will look over them.  
Well... I don't know about handing her over to strangers. I'm sure Relena and Heero are good people it's just, I don't know how Hisui will take to them.  
Hmm... A bargain then. I'll get in touch with Relena and see if we can plan a dinner or something with them.  
Saul started to get nervous, Sure. That will be fine.  
Till then, you keep the jacket and think of it. I'll call you when I arrange everything.  
I will, thank you, he shock her hand then left.  
Une looked at it, He was sweating I've never seen him this nervous before...  
______________________________  


Heero glared at his surrogate nephew who was pulling his sisters blonde hair. Let Angeline go. *Now* Duo... he gave his death glare and even a seven year old child knew what that ment.  
She took my Mobil suit! he pointed to a small pile of plastic, And she trashed it!!  
Duo Peacecraft, the child swallowed hard, Your sister is how many years younger then you?  
He counted on his short thin fingers,   
Heero corrected him as he walked over and picked the sobbing Angeline up from the floor. And you, she looked up at him with two large blue pools of tears. You need to play with *your* toys. Leave Duo's alone. he wasn't falling for her innocent act and Angeline knew it as he put her down an sent her near her toys and she crossed her arms to her chest and stuck her tongue out at Duo. In your mouth or out of your mouth.   
'Kay Uncle Heero, and she turned to play with her dolls.  
Got baby-sitting duty again? said Relena from the play room door.  
still the same old Heero.  
Aunt Relena! Angeline jumped up into her arms as Duo walked over, too old now for childish' hugs. Duo-nut pulled my hair!  
Well she broke my Mobil suit!  
That's enough of this argument, warned Heero.  
Can you two play nicely for a few minutes while I talk to your Uncle?  
said Angeline as she smiled brightly then jumped down and returned to her dolls.  
Aunt Relena... What does oh my a kurse you' mean? said Duo from bellow Relena.  
She just glanced over at Heero, It's omea o kurosu' and it means you're about to get punished severely. Now go fix your mobil suit. You know, as well as I, that it's not beyond repair.  
All right, and he too went back to his business.  
You want to kill them? she cocked a smile at Heero.  
Hn, you wanted to talk to me about something?  
Oh, yeah. Une called about Saul, remember? And he wants to at least meet us if we plan to watch his daughter.  
Heero slightly glared at her.  
You seemed to be able to handle kids well. After all, you wouldn't want to hurt them, their perfect angel's around you' isn't that what you said?  
  
Knowing she won she went on, Tomorrow at five they are coming for dinner. If I can, I hope to get Sally and Wufei to join. He is deciding to join the Preventors.  
Right, well, your here now. Your turn. Relena smiled. Bye Duo, bye Angeline.  
Aww your leavin' Uncle Heero?  
  
I've had enough of you two, he smiled as they went to hug him, both knowing he was joking. Aunt Relena is going to watch you now, so you treat her like you treat me.  
  
All right, ja!  
  
Heero hugged the two one more time before he left the main palace for his small home in the country.  
After Duo's death he had moved back in with Relena for a few years till he decided he could handle his own home. He had started a new life. He had a new job, paid bills, paid taxes (well as many as Relena would allow him), and most of all a new state of mind. Sure Heero was still Heero, but he wasn't as reserved as he use to be.  
Heero parked his car in his dive way then went into his ranch style home. Checking his messages he received one from Une, one from Wufei, and three from Quatre. Actually it was one message that spanned three time spots. He certainly wasn't alone.  
At least not friendship alone. Heero couldn't seem to be able to go on with his love life. No matter how much he tried to let Duo go, he couldn't. He spent some of his nights crying his self to sleep and other nights he spent hacking into some hidden organization or another in order to help the Preventors.  
It was the preventors that night that he was thinking about. Why? He had no idea. It must have been the new recruit. Lady Une sent him a picture of him and his daughter in the message and Saul's face kept flashing back in his mind. He shrugged it away as he turned off his lamp and fell to sleep. 

[Next Part][1], [Part Three][2], [Part Four][3], [Part Five][4]

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/res2.htm
   [2]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/res3.htm
   [3]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/res4.htm
   [4]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/res5.htm



	2. Resolution Part Two

Confessions IV: Resurection 

Confessions IV: Resurrection  
Part 2  
PG  
Yaoi/Yuri  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing, Duo, Heero, or the others.   
Warnings: Hmm... not too many here. Just that it's Yaoi and Yuri and I have my own characters in it. Hope you don't mind minna-san!!  
Notes: Um... *reply*! So sorry for the long wait! I'll shorten it, so just *read*!! ** (listening to Heero's character songs as typing out)  
_____________________________________  


You two be on your best behavior. You understand me? Noin said to her two young children dressed nicely for the dinner. We don't want to scare your new playmate away now do you?  
both said.  
Good, now go run off and play a little before they get here. and they both ran off to the play room. Noin sighed as she walked out of her childrens wing and back to the main wing, finding Sally and Wugei talking with Heero and Relena. So she went down and joined them.  
When Lady Une comes with Saul we'll go to the dinning room and start.  
Hi Noin.   
Hi Sally.  
How are the monsters?   
They had one more of their fights, but they have stopped for -oh- five minutes, she and Noin smiled along with Relena.  
Heero and Wufei had started their own conversation away from the girls.  
You're willing to take in another child?  
Why not? asked Heero as he leaned on a column suporting the second floor.  
Duo and Angeline are a handful. I don't see how you can stand watching children.  
You'll understand when you have one, or about to have one... he gave a distant glance but snapped back into reality. (Heero: Amataru, I am going to personally kill you when i get a chance. You have put me through he- Ama: Before you do that, you had better wait till the end of this story. I have a feeling you won't be lonely any more. Heero: I don't want any one else. Ama: Quite or I'll kill you off too!)  
Children? Me? Never.  
That's what I said. I'm sure Sally will put you up to it.  
Was that a joke Yuy?!  
He looked up at him blankly then realized what kind of context his coment could be taken in. You guys are close aren't you?  
Wufei glared, Maxwell rubbed off on you too much, now unafraid to mention his name around Heero. At first nobody would, but after a time they realized it would do him good.  
You guys, they are here. Everybody got in a semi-circle automatically as Pagan lead Lady Une and her company in. Une introduced them. This is Saul Badae and his eight year old daugher Hisui Badae. A tall male walked in with a short girl hiding behind his legs.  
Don't be shy Hisui, Saul lead her closer and stepped to the side leaving her out in the open, for a second before she ran back to her sanctuary. They saw as she was shocked about her father's manuver bright blue eyes. The young girl had long dark brown hair pulled up in a french braid.  
She's adorable!! Relena declared as she came over to her. Hi there little one. I'm Relena. Who are you?  
I'm not supose to talk to strangers, she hid further behind Saul.  
Aww, well then I'll have to become your friend so I can, ne?  
She nodded her head slightly looking up at her father. she wispered.  
he turned around and knelt to her height.  
Can I be friends with her?   
Saul smiled, Yes, yes you may.  
Hi Hisui, I'm Noin, she offered her hand and Hisui timidly shook it. Hi Saul.  
Hi Mrs. Peacecraft.  
Let me intorduce you to the others. As you might have guessed this is Vice Forien Minester Relena, Relena waved briefly and went back to charming Hisui, This is Preventor Sally Po, her partner Preventor Wufei. they bowed their heads, And this is Heero Yuy, he will be watching Hisui sometimes when needed. I mean if you decide to join.  
Saul smiled at Noin then at Noin then avoided Heero's glance. He could feel his eyes burning through his mind. Saul just couldn't look at him so he turned away an dtalked to Hisui.  
These are people I work with. You don't have to be shy around them.  
Hisui played with her ear and nodded, Tay Papa.  
My children are up stairs in the play room if you would like to join them. Hisui looked at her father again an dhe nodded assuringly. Miss Relena? Would you like to show her there?  
Yes, I'd be delighted to! she stood up and out streched her hand, Would you join me?  
Sure. Bye Papa!  
Bye Hisui.  
Miss Relena loves children. said Noin pointedly. It's a great help when Milliardo or I can't be with them. Speaking of Milliardo, he won't be joining us. He has other duties else where at the moment.  
  
On top of Relena, we are lucky to have Heero. she nodded back at him who was following close behind as they headed to the dinning hall. He doesn't seem this way but I think he loves children a lot more then Miss Relena does.  
Saul chaced a look back and sure enough the subject was still looking at him. Saul turned his head back stait as he felt his heart pound faster. Saul wanted nothing more then to talk with him. But he couldn't. It wasn't safe for either of them. He had already endangerd their lives by being here, but he just had to see him.  
  
he placed a hand behind his head imbarrassed, What where you saying?  
You can sit here. Noin pulled a chair out for him as everybody else sat down.  
Thank you, he sat down then scooted in the table. To Sauls pain and pleasure Heero had sat next to him.  
Well, I guess Relena doesn't want to eat with us, Sally laughed at her disapearance.  
They are the next rulers of the world. the easiest time to brainwash them is when their younger.  
Sally hit him. He means that she likes to spend time with children. Since she can't have any of her own.  
Saul looked shocked, God wouldn't torcher someone like her with that.  
Heh, what I mean -is- ugh-  
Miss Relena is infactuated with a woman.  
A woman?!  
You don't like homosexuals, Saul? Heero said taking offence to his squeal.  
No -it's- um. I have no argument with that, he was drawn to Heero's face one more time but quickly looked away. She just didn't seem like the type I guess.  
We didn't expect it either, said Noin trying to lesson Saul's embarasment. It was more of a sympathy relationship. At first I mean.  
With who? If I may...  
You may. With Hilde-  
he caught himself, She doesn't even look like a Hilde type. So what's for dinner? changing the subject quickly.  
Soon their meal was on the table and eveybody was talking about politics and such. Something Heero had not much interest in. Everynow and then someone would ask a question and he would nod, not paying any attention to them. Only Saul. Heero watched with curiousity as eh walked through the door, and how her timidly said hello, how he handled his daughter, how he laughed, how he blushed, how he brushed his short hair from his face, how he placed the fork to his mouth, chewed, and swallowed, how he just was. (Ama: I think you get the picture...) Heero yelled at himself for being attracted to someone other then Duo, but everybody told himn it would be god to find someone. But he haddn't dated since his death ten years ago. And even then he never really dated. He had never asked anyone out before. He wouldn't know what to say. Heero was tearing himself apart.  
You don't mind do you Heero? asked Noin.  
  
Oh... sorry.  
Wait, what did you say?  
I said you wouldn't mind watching Hisui sometimes.  
Oh, no, I thought you said something else. Yes, I'd do it. She's an angel.  
You're sure? asked Saul avoiding his eyes once more and took a sip form his cup.  
Yes, I'd love to  
So Badae? What do you think?  
Saul looked at his ahnds then to Une, to Sally, to Wufei, skipping Heero, and to Noin. Yes. I'd like to join Preventors. I think it'd be best for Hisui to have some stability in her life for once.  
You travel often then? asked Sally.  
wanting nothing but to drop the subject. She does have one stable thing and that's bed time. he stood up and placed his napkin on the table. Thank you for this lovely dinner but, we must be going.  
asked Noin looking at him then to Une.  
We have a hotel down the road. You can go on ahead, Saul. Goodnight and welcome to the team. Une stood up and shook his hand, Noin was next, Sally bowed her head, Wufei barely noticed (Ama: He was too busy with his drink tee hee), and Heero forced Saul to shake his hand. They both felt some thing they hadn't felt in a long time.  


[Part One][1], [Next Part][2], [Part Four][3], [Part Five][4]  


   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/res1.htm
   [2]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/res3.htm
   [3]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/res4.htm
   [4]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/res5.htm



	3. Resolution Part Three

Confessions IV: Resurection

Confessions IV: Resurrection  
Part 3  
PG  
Yaoi/Yuri  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing, Duo, Heero, or the others.   
Warnings: Hmm... not too many here. Just that it's Yaoi and Yuri and I have my own characters in it. Hope you don't mind minna-san!!  
Notes: Um... *reply*! So sorry for the long wait! I'll shorten it, so just *read*!!   
__________________ 

So what did you think of him? asked Wufei as he was saying goodbye to everyone.  
Who? Saul? Heero pretending he had forgotten.  
  
I don't know. He didn't talk much. Heero walked Wufei out to the car while Sally and Noin where talking with Une.  
What?! He talked non-stop. I learned more about his daughter then I know about you.  
I guess I wasn't paying much attention, wishing the car was closer so he could end the conversation.  
Much more interested in his looks no doubt.  
I'm not like that!  
Hit a nerve?   
  
Yuy, it's been ten years now. It's natural to move on and be attracted to someone else.  
I'm sure he has someone else. He wouldn't even look at me.  
Well who would want to look at someone that was drooling on him?  
I wasn't drooling on Saul, he scoffed and thanked God that they were at the car.  
Don't argue the fact Yuy. Why don't you go to his room?   
he twitched his nose a little.  
Go talk to him. Une is going to be here for a while. It's your best chance.  
  
What? You know I am right, I know you want to.   
I can't just show up.  
Wufei opened up his car door and took a pin off his jacket. handing it to Heero.  
  
Tell him we forgot to give it to him. I'll use his.  
What is it?   
It's just saying that he is a part of Preventors. He really did forget it.  
So why don't I get the one he forgot?   
Don't be stupid Yuy. You want the girls to know what's up?  
No... Thank you Wufei.  
Good luck, and he hopped into the car and honked to tell Sally to hurry up.  
While the group was distracted Heero walked to his car and hopped in as well. He sat there for what seemed to be an hour but in reality was only one minute. He knew he had to do this. He had to prove to himself that he could move on. He could. So he turned his car on and took off for Saul's place at the hotel.  
____________________  


And then we played hide and seek in the halls! said Hisui excitedly as she got changed into her pajamas.  
So I take it you had fun? Saul said brushing his short brown hair.  
M-Hum! Did you know Miss Relena is a Princess?!   
Yes I did, he smiled brightly as she came over to him with her bright blue eyes.  
  
Yes angel?  
Does that make Duo and Angeline a prince and princess too?  
  
Yeah! He and Angeline are Miss... Noin's children. Are they?  
Yes I guess they are.  
  
  
Can you brush my hair?  
Yup, turn around, she spun around like her dad said and started humming as he brushed it.  
Hm-hm-hm. Hum hum hum hm hm-hm. (Ama: Angie-chan! You got it stuck in my head again!! Angie: Muhahah!)  
Saul brushed her hair over and over. Smoothing and brushing, over and over.   
  
I'm going to bed now. she spun around her hair flying around with her. Your crying.  
You're so beautiful Hisui.  
But why do you cry? Is it that lost boy? she leaned on his knees and looked up at him with concern.  
It's nothing.  
she knew he was hiding something.  
Don't worry your self Hisui. Good night.  
  
Don't worry, he bent over and kissed her forehead. Go to bed.  
Okay papa, night! she kissed him back and ran to her small bedroom in the large hotel room.  
He sighed as he leaned back in his chair and looked in the mirror as he took off his glasses. Ten years... some one then knocked on his door. Must be Une. he got up leaving his glasses behind. Yes? Oh!  
Saul you... Heero squinted thinking his eyes were playing tricks on him. Forgot your pin. No Duo's dead... I saw his body... There's always someone who resembles another...'  
My pin?  
Yes, for your jacket.  
Oh, thank you Heero, he took it from him. Now if you don't mind I'm going to sleep, he started to shut the door but Heero stopped it. Saul started sweating.  
Actually I do. I'd like to talk to you.  
O-oh? About what?  
  
he looked at his feet, he stared long enough.  
I'd like to know more about her if I am going to watch her.  
Right, sure, come in. Saul sat down and Heero sat besides him on the couch Saul didn't even offer him a drink. He just needed him to leave. What would you like to know?  
Where's her mother?  
W-well that's kind of forward don't you think?! he squeaked.  
waiting for an answer.  
She doesn't have one.  
Heero raised an eye brow, How was she conceived then?  
She-she, I think that's kind of personal! he turned around almost in furry.  
I'd like to know what kind of life she lives. I need to know if she needs special attention.  
What are you implying?! he stood up as he yelled unwillingly. He had raised Hisui the best he could and now-  
I'm not saying you've been a bad father, I'm just saying living with one parent must be hard, feeling a bit inferior so he stood as well.  
I'm always there for her.  
I'm not implying you're not- he said in defence.  
Then what do you mean by it?! a tear fell from Saul's eye.  
That *you* might be alone... Heero wiped Saul's tear from his face. Saul flinched and turned away. Why do you avoid me?   
... For Hisui's sake...  
Heero fought with his mind to let go and let his heart take over, his heart won.  
Saul felt Heero squeezed his body as he embraced him. Taking this as an invitation Heero turned him around and his lips touched Saul's lips. Saul forced Heero off of him. Please no! You don't understand! He again turned away from Heero. Heero was going to get him to open up, by any means necessary. Saul entriged him, he could feel his pain, Heero wanted nothing but to help him. Nothing. Not even Duo...  
Heero grabbed Saul and threw him to the floor holding his wrists with his own hands and sat on his chest, his face just inches from his own.  
Saul gasped in surprise.  
I'm not moving till you spill all your emotions on me. I lost on once before he could. I... I don't' want to lose another.  
We just met!  
Have we? Une said you knew my name even before she told it to you.  
I just figured with the last name Yuy-   
he leaned over and forced a kiss. For ten years I haven't felt this way. I'm not letting this feeling go. It's real.   
No it's not... he turned his head form Heero's to protect from another longing taste. It took Saul all his will power not to embrace Heero lovingly. I don't feel-the same, each word going against all that Saul believed, Thou shalt not bare false witness'.  
Saul... Why won't you look at me?  
His will power was slipping, Heero knew he was getting close. Just a bit further... Heero kissed Saul's neck and sucked.  
No, Hisui, her life is endanger, please stop! Heero could tell tears were streaming down Saul's face as he said this. He knew he went to far and stopped. As Heero imagined, two rivers were running down Saul's face. Saul? Why? Who will harm her?   
I can't say. Please leave... I want you so bad Hee-chan but Hisu-  
Heero's chest heaved, No... No... he shook his head and Saul too realized what he said. Saul finally faced Heero to see a disbelieving look. He died... he shook his head more violently, Your hair, your eyes, your walk, your voice, Hisui... How could you Duo?! How could you?! he slammed a fist hard next to Saul's care and hit the floor hard.  
Heero... I don't know what you're-  
You know damn well Maxwell! a semi-evil look on his face, angered that his true love would fake his own death and take their child, Ten years. Ten *years*! Do you know what I went through?!  
admitting to his lie.  
No you don't! You had Hisui! I had no one! he slammed his fist closer to Saul's face. (Ama: I am keeping his name Saul, less confusing at the moment.) She doesn't know me! And you! I don't know you! Saul Badea. Badea, why hadn't I thought of it! D-4 U-21 O-15... B-2 A-1 D-4 E-5 A-1. You just scrambled it up a little so no one would know! I'm such a fool!! This time Heero's fist brushed along Saul's face. What are you going to do now *Saul*? Are you going to change your name and run?!  
What ever it takes... Which was not the answer Heero was looking for.  
Damn you! he slammed his fist now inches away from Saul's face when Hisui came into the room.   
Mr. Heero?  
said Saul forcing Heero off of him and whipped his tears away.  
You're crying again Papa... she went over to him as he sat down on the couch. Papa? Are you crying about that lost boy again? She sat down on the floor next to his feet oblivious to Heero who was back against a wall, she more worried about her father's tears.  
he smiled  
You'll find him. I'll help, she rested her head against his knees.  
Saul looked up at Heero who was just standing there, a wall now defending his self.  
I'm fine Hisui. Actually Heero and I were talking about you. He wants to get to know you better. How about you go get the photo albums?  
she skipped out of the room smiling brightly because she got to stay up.  
I can't give you back those ten years, but I want you to know you're not the reason I left. It was me.  


[Next Part][1], [Part One][2], [Part Two][3], [Part Five][4]

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/res4.htm
   [2]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/res1.htm
   [3]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/res2.htm
   [4]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/res5.htm



	4. Resolution Part Four

Confessions IV: Resurection

Confessions IV: Resurrection  
Part 4  
PG-13  
Yaoi  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing, Duo, Heero, or the others.   
Warnings: My spell checker broke. Yes that's right, broke. I guess I choked it finnaly with my bad spelling skills - Opp... bare/bear with me.  
Notes: I am soo sooo sorry minna-san!! This has been sooooo late!! I hope you guys didn't forget the plot!! If you need it again, then just e-mail me separatly. Again, so sorry!! I hope the wait is worth it.  
__________________ 

Why Duo?  
Saul looked away saddly, Don't call me that... Duo's dead.  
You're right here in front of me Duo, you're alive.  
Not near Hisui please... Don't call me that, Saul again didn't want to look at Heero.  
Papa, did you want my baby book? asked Hisui standing out side of her room.  
Yes bring it here.  
she smiled then disapeared back into her room.  
What's wrong? Why did you run? Heero still with an icy glare.  
I'll explain later... he wispered as Hisui bounded towards the couch.  
Here Papa!  
Heero, sit beside us so you can see. Hisui, you sit between us. Heero complied. We'll look at the baby album first. Hisui opened it up and stared as she swung her short legs off the couch. She felt so happy. The happiest she's ever felt before. She looked up at her dad then to Heero and smiled.  
Who's that Hisui? pointed Saul to an infant wrapped in a purple blanket.  
It's me silly! she giggled.  
Oh yeah, I forgot!  
That one's me too! she pointed to another picture, only this time a younger Saul was holding her at the hospital. The one Duo remembered ten years ago, only with short hair.  
Yup, this was five minutes after you were born.  
Okay, next page! she flipped it exitedly. See Mr. Heero, she pointed to the first picture on the page of a baby being washed. Papa's giving me a bath. It was cold.  
It was not, he nudged her.  
Then why am I crying? she smiled.  
Cause baby's don't like to be washed.  
Tee hee, that's silly, she shook her head.  
Explain this one Hisui, he pointed to her eating spaghetti was all over her face.  
I'm eating spoggetti.  
  
  
  
  
I thought it was shpa, joined in Heer.  
Tee hee, silly Heero! she flipped the page again.  
This is one of your first steps.  
I'm better now. I can even do flips! Papa, can I show Heero?  
  
she rested the book on Heero's lap and jumped off the couch. Watch me now! and she threw her arms up and then threw them back down again as she did a cart wheel.   
both clapped together.   
Heero watched in amazement at his lost daughter. He had seen her in his dreams at night, the only time he ever got the chance. The only time he thought he could. And now... She was doing cart wheels to show off in front of him. He who was sitting next to his once dead lover. Heero didn't know what to think. He wanted to embrace Duo so tightly and take him right there to be one with him like he had done so long ago. But his other side just wanted to repremand him and leave. He had done so much to Heero. He had taken his heart, his life, his love , his daughter, from him. His nearing ten year old daughter who didn't know him as Papa... or even at all... just Mr. Heero'. Her baby-sitter. He knew he missed her important years and she could never be as close to him as he would like to be, but he didn't want to miss any more of her life either. He thought about just stealing her away from Duo like he had done to him, but then he would be no better. The only thing left for him to do now it talk and find out why he left.  
said Saul reading Heero's mind, Time for bed, hun.  
Aww... But I'm, Hisui snuffed a yawn, Not tired.  
he gave her his look.  
Hai Papa, night. Night Mr. Heero! she ran up and hugged and kissed Saul and waved her hand at Heero, See you   
Allright. Good night Hisui, he smiled at her as she skipped to her room.  
They both sat in silence looking at where Hisui had disapeared to. Neither one knew what to say.  
So now you know... Saul said with a semi-smile  
I don't know what to say Duo...  
Then say smilling now from nervousness.  
I don't know what to say first. I am so enraged at you for doing this to me, still looking in Hisui's direction, Then I'm so estatic that you're both alive. He turned and faced Sual. I don't know whether to make love to you or kill you, Heero's colbalt eyes peircing through Saul's amethest eyes. It's up to you which I do. Tell me, *Saul*, why? Why did you kill your self in order to leave me and take our love child? I loved you more then my own life. More then anything in the galexy. And still you left. I would have given you anything had you asked. Didn't you know how much I loved you?! Didn't I tell you enough? Hadden't I shown it?! his eyes now showing deep confused emotion. His wall crashed to the reckage below, there was noting left to protect.  
I knew! It wasn't you Hee-Chan! Saul's tears streaming down his thin checks which had been already stained with previous tears. I knew you loved me, and I loved you right back. And I still love you!  
  
I don't know why.  
You don't know?!  
One doesn't know why one loves something. You just know you do.  
I ment why did you leave me if you love me so much! he yelled outloud.  
Saul shook his head, I can only say that you and Hisui's lives where in danger. I had no other choice. Heero grabbed his shoulders and threw him against the arm of the couch.   
Don't give me that, Duo! he now sat on top of him. Tell me everything. I'm not afraid of death.  
Saul whispered something and turned his head.  
Heero gripped his shoulders tighter, Tell me!  
You might not be afraid of your death, but I am. Yourse and Hisui's.  
So you thoguth I could handle it better?! his eyes narrowed to small slits of blue and black.  
You're so much stronger then I am... Saul turned and faced him unwillingly.  
Am I? Am I?! Damn it, Duo, it's been ten years and I haven't lead a life! My life is watching Noin and Milliardo's children. You know how hard even doing *that* is?! His first son's name is Duo! Of all names he had to name him after a coward!  
I'm sorry Hee-Chan...  
No! You're not forgiven. Not till you tell me why!  
...Because of Hisui... Because we created Hisui... He watched Heero's emotions change but he couldn't tell what to. The riots got bad and Dr. Tomino kept getting threatining letters saying if we didn't terminate the clone' they would kill us all. She didn't pay much mind to them till they showed up in a large number with guns. We got a call as I came in the last day... Saying if I didn't stop it, they would kill you. I had to chose between you two. I hung up and told Dr. Tomino. She had planned a way for me to have both of you, in a way. She had a bomb go off and she took two bodies from the near by morge and burnt them in it, a female and a male. We snuck to a distant colony for a while till Hisui was grown enough. I had cut my hair, swallowing a large lump in his througt, and changed my name just in case.  
Heero had sorrow in his eyes, Why did you come back?  
I had to see you. I joined the Preventor's orginization not intending to be a Preventor. I just wanted to hear about you, seeing the anger rise again in Heero's eyes, I had to leave...  
You didn't Duo! You didn't! We delt with death threats before! We where Gundam piliots! Death was on our to do list everyday! Damn it why didn't you take me with you?! he let go of his shoulders an pounded on Saul's chest then calapsed crying. They both layed there on the couch; Saul on the bottom crying as he held Heero who was crying on top of his fists. Built up emotions escaping finaly. 

[Next Part][1], [Part One][2], [Part Two][3], [Part Three][4]

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/res5.htm
   [2]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/res1.htm
   [3]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/res2.htm
   [4]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/res3.htm



	5. Resolution Part Five

Confessions IV: Resturection

Confessions IV: Resurrection  
Part 5  
PG-13  
Yaoi  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing, Duo, Heero, or the others.   
Warnings: My spell checker is still broke. Bare/bear with me.  
Notes: I am soo sooo sorry minna-san!! This whole series has been sooooo late!!! I guess that is what I get for getting a job... At least i get good money for it... so I can get good stuff!! Like my new CD-RW *_* that makes good Gundam CD's! And I can get good T-Shirts!! I just got a nice $2 Mononoke (Wow... never noticed how many no's there are... bananananana....) one at Hot Topic! They also had a nice Duo T-Shirt and Wing T-Shirt but... I need another anime to sport off. Tee hee on with the story (looking down at her cheap T and smiles)  
________________________ 

...Duo... Duo... said a small voice in Saul's head. A voice so very familiar. He decided he must be dreaming because in his arms was his love. The love he left so long ago, but... yet he hardly noticed the time. He smiled, not wanting the dream to end, and he held on to him tightly.  
he opened his eyes to see Heero on top of him staring fondly down at him. Tell me it all was a dream. Tell me we never separated. Tell me we live together with our daughter Hisui. Tell me Hee-Chan, that everything will be okay.  
I have to leave Saul.  
Saul knew his dream wouldn't come true. He had done such a terrible crime to Heero. Saul knew he wouldn't stay. So he losened his grip. I understand.  
Heero stood up and looked down on Saul as Saul sat up, tears threatening to fall. What would we tell Hisui?  
Saul rested his elbows on his knees and shook his head. I don't know Heero...  
She would be to confused.  
both not looking at the other.  
I don't think you should be a Preventor.  
the sun started rising and it played with the shadows on the floor as the two stood in silence not wanting to say goodbye.  
This isn't a fairy tale where the couple lives happily ever after.  
I know, agreeing to everything as Heero argued with himself outloud.  
Not even if they both truely loved eachother.  
Neither one could say it. Neither one wanted to.  
Heero bent down and kissed Saul's forehead. Saul knew that was his goodbye. He didn't even look up till he heard the door click shut. He swung around to face the closed door with tears of greif, tears of longing, tears of pain, and tears of lonlyness fall from his amethest eyes.  
Maybe it will turn out fine. Yeah, so I'm sure it wil turn out fine. It's fine... it's sure to be okay! For the dream never ends... Saul muttered just now thinking of things he could have told Heero before he left. There's nly one chance to try...  
_______________________________ 

Heero became more angry at Duo as he shut the door and realized he wasn't stopping him. He leaned against the dor waiting for him, If you're going to set me free, try betting everything on it now... for today is the last chance. he stood there for two more seconds till he walked to the elevator, thinking of the time they confessed to each other their love, that time at a hotel like this. It seemed the elevator could read his mind because before he pushed the down button the doors opened and he stepped in. Glancing at Duo's door one last time. A singular tear fell to the carpeted floor as the metal doors clanked together.  
Saul opened his door just as the elevator doors shut. hopping he would hear him. Taking a deep breath he headed to the stairs. His heart skipped a few beats as he jumped down half of the stairs on each flight. Please don't leave... he huffed as he burst through the lobby door and to find he had just missed him. He went to the parking lot hopping to catch him there.  
_________________________ 

Heero reached his car and pulled out his keys to unlock the door but something pulled on his heart telling him to wait. No that was an actual voice saying...  
Matte Hee-Chan!! Matte onigai!! Saul reached Heero standing behind him.  
Why should I?  
We've over come our mistakes before. We've survived because of our love! I want to let you know how much I love you! Before you go away...  
I have to watch Duo and Angeline at nine. still not turning to face Saul, but he could see his reflection on his side window desparation blazing through.  
It's six Hee-Chan-  
Endevor alone can never acheive anything.  
Hee-Chan I don't just want a life with you. I don't want our love to end!  
It ended when Duo died. he shut his eyes not wanting to even see a fractored reflection of Saul's reaction.  
You said it your self, Duo's not dead. I'm here!  
And you said it *your* self, Duo died! I only love Duo!  
What's in a name-  
I can't love or live with a lie. he finnaly faced Saul. It can't work. Saul and I can't work.  
Why Hee-Chan? Why? he threw his hands out to the side in fustration.  
Heero looked into Saul's quaking eyes. He fought with his self, his endless war with his self. Silence echoed through the parking lot, the wind even seemed to want to see the fued between the two lovers.  
It will be too hard Saul. he glanced at his feet but Saul samped his own foot.  
I know! Every love is hard. But our love will work! It will work Hee-Chan! I believe our love will work. his clentched fists trembled. He wouldn't let Heero go with out a fight, a shadow clouded his eyes away from Heero.  
Will it? I thought so once before but you ran. Will you run again? Heero crossed his arms together, his own coldness getting to him. I believe in your dream and I want to tell you how much I want you, but you've hurt me so much Duo...  
I didn't run Hee-Chan... I-  
You ran! his voice rumbled like angry thunder in the wind. Saul's tears fell harder and he sniffed loudly.  
Hee-Chan... I won't run this time... No matter what happens. Till death do us part' please... Stay with me... Saul crying so hard he hiccupped breaking the silence. Stay with me and Hisui...  
he cupped Saul's wet face in his hands and wipped the tears from his eyes with his thumbs. I can't stand these tears in your eyes. For the past ten years all that I wanted to see was your smiling face. I see you like this... It tears me apart!  
Saul's chest heaved as he looked at the sorrow filled colbalt eyes staring back at him. Hee-Chan, it took-all the strength I had to-leave you. It have no strength left to smile... I'm sorry. I'm so-sorry Hee-Chan! he embraced Heero and cried on his chest. He squeezed his hands on the back of Heero almost hurting him but Heero didn't mind. He didn't mind at all. He had his love back in his arms. That was all that mattered.  
Can we make this work?   
Saul opened his eyes, H-Hai... Hai! he separated from Heero a little to look down on him slightly. It will work! Love always finds a way. Always! Saul's tears were comming to a stop and the remenence fell to the drenched cemtent already speared by older tears.  
Will it be allright for Hisui? completly letting go of Saul and went back to holding his pounding chest.  
Yes. She needs a father. A real father. I'm aftaid I'm not as much as a man as I thought I was... He smiled lightly.  
I've always know that. Heero's eyes brightened as he saw the startings fo a Duo smile'.  
Hey! What's that supose to mean?! playfully shuving Heero, his smile growing more.  
That I like the feminine type. There's nothing wrong with that now is there? he winked slightly showing he was in a better mood.  
his expression changed to shyness which surprized Heero.  
  
Could you love Hisui?  
Heero's surprized expression became more outward then inward. What sort of question is that?! The moment I was her I loved her.  
Oh, I thought you were paying more attention to me then to notice Hisui. he smerked at how their relationship was getting back to normal. At least conversation wise...  
I was paying attention to Hisui before Relena took her.  
Saul got quiet as he heard her name.  
What's wrong? seeing Saul's change of emotion.  
  
Heero glared at him.  
He sighed. Did-did you and Relena have a relationship after I left?  
Iie!! She was, and still is, too involved with Hilde! shaking with disgust at the thought of him and Relena together.  
Hilde... Heh... Can't believe it... How did she take it?  
Your *death*? She took it extremly well... he looked away, So I heard... I didn't go to the funeral...  
Saul smiled,   
Heero turned to Saul, Wufei didn't think so...  
curious about how Wufei reacted.  
He punched me for disrespecting your spirit. Relena told me later that he was the one who spoke the most about you.  
Ah, so Wu-man does care.  
You know he'd kill you when he finds out.  
...Hai... and the others.  
What will you do?  
Tell that truth. Even *I* can't live a lie. No more running. If you stay by my side.  
Of course Saul- Duo put his finger on Heero's lips.  
  
saying his name as if he were a god. I will alays be with you. You and our child Hisui.  
Our child! he smiled his genuine Duo smile and flug his arms around Heero tightly, I love you Hee-Chan!  
was all Heero could get out before Duo had pressed his lips to his. They stayed in that parking lot like that till someone honked their horn and told them to get a room. 

The End ^-^; Sniff Sniff

[Part One][1], [Part Two][2], [Part Three][3], [Part Four][4], [Amataru's Writings][5]

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/res1.htm
   [2]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/res2.htm
   [3]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/res3.htm
   [4]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/res4.htm
   [5]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amataru/amataruwritings.htm



End file.
